Algo mas que el Destino
by joss-cerdas
Summary: una pequeña historia acerca de Tomoya y Nagisa viviendo con su pequeña Ushio...


Algo más que el destino

Tomoya x Nagisa

"Algo mas que el destino me hizo conocerla ese día, un alzo que nos unía incluso antes de conocernos, sea lo que sea, nunca podré agradecérselo, ella trajo luz a mi oscura vida y felicidad a mi frió corazón"

Okazaki Tomoya

Una esplendida mañana se asomaba por la ventana de los Okazaki, la pequeña Ushio, como de costumbre era la primera en levantarse de la familia, se movía de su habitación directo a la de sus padres, para despertar a su padre, Tomoya.

**-Papa**-decía la pequeña mientras movía a su padre

Tomota ya acostumbrado a eso diariamente, despertó con facilidad, acaricio el rostro de su esposa y la despertó con suavidad.

**-Nagisa**-le dijo en susurro –**hoy llevare a Ushio a la escuela, alístala mientras me alisto**

La señora Okazaki se levanto y siguió lo dicho por su esposo.

Al rato la familia Okazaki estaba lista para empezar su día, después de compartir su desayuno, Tomoya tomo a su pequeña para llevarla a su escuela, caminaban por las calles de la ciudad disfrutando del bello paisaje que les ofrecía aquella hermosa ciudad.

**-Papa**-dijo Ushio

**-Dime**-respondio el padre

**-Hace tiempo que no me acompañabas a la escuela**-dijo inocente la niña

**-Tienes ****razón**-le dijo regalándole una sonrisa-**prometo tratar de hacerlo mas seguido**

Siguieron el paso camino a la escuela, pero al llegar descubriendo que ese día era libre

**-Pff**-suspiro Tomoya **–si no hay clases eso significa que podremos pasar un rato juntos, ¿no?, ¿ushio?**

La pequeña niña sonrió y abrazo a su padre, desde que Tomoya habia sido promovido no escuchaba esas palabras

**-y dime ¿Dónde te ****gustaría ir?**-pregunto sonriente Tomoya

**-alla**-señalo la niña un pequeño puestos de helados no muy largo de ahí

**-Pues vamos**- el padre tomo la mano de su niña y la llevo al lugar, después de comprar un helado se dirigieron a un parque cercano a disfrutar del deleitoso postre

-papa-dijo Ushio

-¿si?-pregunto su padre

¿Cómo se conocieron tú y mama?

Una sonrisa se mostró en el rostro de Tomoya, y no cualquier sonrisa una de esas que se muestra al estar completamente enamorado.

**-Tu madre y yo nos conocimos por esas hermosas coincidencias de la vida, caminaba camino a la colegio y la vi, en esos momentos ella estaba hablando consigo misma****, y algo me hizo hablarle, la note extrañada, pero después seguimos juntos el camino a al colegio, con el tiempo y los días estando junto a ella, la amaba mas aunque en esos momentos lo ignoraba…**

La pequeña Ushio ponía gran atención a cada una de las palabras de su padre, como si le estuviera contando alguna clase de cuento.

Tomoya termino su helado al ver que Ushio tambien, tomo la mano de la pequeña y la llevo de vuelta a casa

**-volvimos-**dijo Tomoya

-**OKAZAKI!!!!!!!!!!-**Fue recibido por un grito de su amigo, Sunohara

-**Tío Sunohara**-dijo la niña

**-Pequeña Ushio**!-saludo sunohara-**cada día deberías agradecer que te pareces a tu madre y no a eso**

**-Sunohara-Kun, no tienes que ser malo con Tomoya-kun**

**-Hola Kotomi**-saludo Tomoya

**-QUE?!?!-**reclamo su ruidoso amigo**-A MI NI ME VOLVISTES A VER! Y A ELLA SI! **

**-¿****Dijiste algo? ¿Sunohara?-**pregunto burlita Tomoya

**-NOOOO!-**lloraba dramático Sunohara

**-Te ****pasaste de dramático!-**dijo una chica de un pelo plateado verdoso al darle una patada que lo mando a volar

**-¿Tomoyo****? ¿Tambien estas por aca?-**pregunta Tomoya

**-Alguien tiene que controlar las bestias-**dijo señalando a Sunohara en el suelo un poco mas que medio herido

**-¿Qué hacen todos por aca?****-**pregunto el Okazaki

-**De visita-**Sonrió Kotomi

-**¿y nagisa?-**pregunto Tomoya

-**Salio un momento por unas compras-**les respondio Tomoyo

-**Ire a buscarla ¿les importa vigilar a Ushio por mientras?-**pregunto a las Chicas Tomoya

-**No hay problema-**respondieron las chicas

Tomoya salio de la casa y se dirigió a la tienda mas cercana donde sabia que su esposa estaría, al verla salir de la tienda la observo, la vio con detalle, todo lo de ella le recordaba lo mucho que le gusta y cuanto la ama, una sonrisa se pinto en su rostro y corrió a abrazarla, tomo sus bolsas y le ayudo a cargarlas devuelta a su casa

-**Sabes-**se dirigió Tomoya a Nagisa

**-¿hmm?-**pregunto con ternura Nagisa

**-Hoy Ushio me pregunto acerca del día que nos conocimos**

**-¿En serio?-**pregunto sonriente Nagisa por los recuerdos

-**Si, y recordé que algo me hizo ir temprano ese día, siempre acostumbraba a ir, **

**Pero ese día no. Fue algo más que el destino el que me hizo conocerte ese día…**

Nagisa detuvo el paso para analizar mejor las palabras del Okazaki, por alguna razón

Ella tampoco pensaba que fue una simple coincidencia, fue el "destino"…

**-****Nagisa-**dijo Tomoya poniendo las bolsas en el suelo –**Te amo-**Después acerco sus

**Labios** a los de su esposa y la beso…

Fin


End file.
